


Confession of a Mask

by lds



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Writing a Sex Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lds/pseuds/lds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKay is not fond of costumes, masks or masquerades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession of a Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Brought on by [slashing_lorne](http://community.livejournal.com/slashing_lorne/)'s Oct 31 word prompt: mask. This was the first time I actually wrote a sex scene.

It was decreed that, in an effort to build morale, a Halloween masquerade would be held. There was no opt out and a lottery of sorts would be held to determine the individuals in essential positions to ensure fairness in determining who would work that evening. Also mandatory was a costume of some sort. Included in the decree was an instruction directed at the science department that indicated that showing up in lab coats would not constitute a costume. A commonly held belief among those in the department was that the memo was directed at a select few with a reputation of being party poopers.

Not long after the orders went forth, one of those alleged party poopers - possibly the number one party pooper - had been overheard in the commissary complaining about the idea in general and the “lab coat as a costume” in particular.

“And where are we supposed to get these illustrious costumes anyway? Is the Daedalus bringing a selection for us to choose from?” McKay groused.

“Jeez Rodney, lighten up. Have a little fun. I'm sure you can put together a costume from stuff available around here,” Sheppard countered.

“I don't know what you brought with you, and I really don't care, but I assure you I only brought practical clothing and other items. Nothing costumey,” McKay sniped.

“Do you understand the concept of fun?” questioned Sheppard.

“Yes. And it doesn't involve dressing up in silly clothing, looking like an idiot, hanging out with others who aren't just looking the part. Loud music, dancing, imbibing, overly so even, making them even more idiotic than usual. The only thing that sounds good is the food and I'm sure someone will find a way to ruin that. Add lemon to everything or something.” McKay stopped for a breath.

“Who's being Mr. Negativity?” Sheppard deadpanned.

“And some don't need to imbibe at all to reach new levels of absurdity,” observed McKay.

“Well if you are going to have that attitude, I'm not sharing my costume ideas.” Sheppard moued.

“I don't have time for this conversation, let alone have time to make a costume and attend a stupid party.” McKay scowled as he got up to leave.

“Elizabeth is not going to let you weasel your way out of it, Rodney,” Sheppard shouted after him as McKay rushed off in the direction of the labs.

* * *

McKay walked into his quarters to find a man in BDUs and a mask.

“Is this where I ask: 'Who is that masked man'?” queried McKay blandly.

The masked man turned towards him and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh, I know that flirty move anywhere. Good thing too, or I'd have to have you removed from my room, masked man.” McKay ruminated before asking, “What's with the mask anyway?”

“Halloween masquerade. Masks are part of the costume requirements,” Lorne answered.

“Not that stupid party again. It's seems it's all anybody's talking about around here,” groused McKay.

“You're the Scrooge equivalent for Halloween aren't you?” Lorne asked.

“I'm the Scrooge equivalent for every holiday,” retorted McKay, before continuing in a more suggestive tone, “but if you want me to get into the Halloween spirit then first I think we need to correct some of the problems with the costume I see before me. The mask is very Lone Ranger, but I really don't remember him wearing BDUs.”

“What to you propose to do about this?” Lorne queried softly.

McKay ran his hand down the inside of Lorne's jacket while murmuring, “I propose we remove the offending outfit. After all, if we scientists can't wear lab coats, then military can't wear BDUs.”

Lorne wrapped his hand around the back of McKay's neck, pulling him in to a hungry kiss. At the same time, McKay hooked his hands in the shoulders of Lorne's jacket, pushing the offending clothing down the arms and off his boyfriend's body. He then placed his hands under the hem of his shirt and slowly eased the shirt up as well, only this time taking his time and enjoying the smooth flesh under the shirt. The downside to removing the article, was the need to break the intense kiss. The upside, getting to see one gorgeous quality boyfriend without his shirt.

After taking a moment to appreciate the vision before him, not the mention the tendency of the man in question to still blush under his scrutiny, McKay grabbed Lorne by the waistband and manoeuvered the two of them to the end of the bed. He had truly mastered the ability of walking backwards since this relationship started.

“Do me a favour?” McKay asked quietly.

“What?” Lorne replied also in whisper wondering, what had distracted the man.

“Get rid of the shoe wear.”

Lorne looked down at the military issued footwear, then back at the man currently staring at him intently. He may have set a new record in removal of the boots in question. Of course, reporting it could be a problem.

Lorne braced himself against McKay's shoulders as the other man started nibbling along his jaw line and ear. Hands slipped back down the major's waistband and deftly undid the button and zipper, allowing for easy removal of the offending pants. When the hands returned to remove the only remaining article of clothing however, they were unexpectedly stopped, causing McKay to cease his ministrations elsewhere.

“Problem?” he queried.

“There seems to be a clothing deficit developing here.” retorted Lorne.

“Is that it? McKay responded, kicking off his shoes and grabbing his shirt, tugging if off. “See, easily remedied.”

Lorne laughed. “Except maybe I would liked to have helped a little there.”

“Still got pants,” McKay leered.

“Why yes, Rodney. Yes you do.” Lorne reached over and pushed him back onto the bed, kneeling above him working on the fastenings of the man's pants, “Let's get rid of those pesky things right now, why don't we?”

Once the offending articles were removed, Lorne - unlike certain geniuses, being smart enough to removed both pants and underwear at the same time - dived in and devoured McKay's mouth in a passionate kiss. The other man arched upwards and maneuvered the two over them farther up the bed without breaking the kiss. Lorne finally released McKay's mouth as it became necessary to breathe. He moved over to the ear, then down the neck, eventually finding his way to a particularly sensitive spot along the collarbone that helped to make the other man in to a moaning mess.

McKay for his part slid his hands down Lorne's back, cupping his ass. Then moving his leg up, hooking it around the other man, he surprised the major by flipping him over on his back, taking over the dominating role in the seduction. As per usual, there was an ongoing battle for control between the two men, neither the type to surrender easily. McKay smirked down at the other man before working his way down the very inviting chest below him, paying close attention those very responsive nubs he adored.

The groans were all the encouragement he needed to continue his quest downward to the ultimate target. He took the tip of Lorne's cock into his mouth, running his tongue along the slit, causing a sharp intake from his lover and he felt hands grip his hair. He slowly swallowed more and more, drawing out the sweet torture. He had Lorne writhing in pleasure, the sense of power quite heady. McKay had more gratifying plans, however. He withdrew his mouth to the tune of protests from his companion, which were quickly squashed by deep hungry kisses as he prepared the other man for a more intimate invasion.

Pushing in, slowing savoring the heat enveloping him, McKay let out a low growl. Once fully immersed he paused to give his lover a chance to adjust to the intrusion, it having been a little while since he won this little struggle. Once certain all was well, McKay set a measured and matching pace of thrusts and stroking. Being a man of science, he was a man of precision.

“You trying to kill me by degrees here?” Lorne panted.

“Got somewhere you need to be?” McKay smirked and leant over to nibble on the sensitive area behind the other man’s ear before whispering, “There are worse ways to die.”

Lorne let out a bit of a squeal, clenching his muscles and arching off the bed as McKay managed to angle correctly for the prostate. At that point he increased his pace; driving the both of them closer and closer till the major slipped over the edge, the muscle spasms of his orgasm all McKay needed to join him.

They lay there for a while, entwined in a satisfied heap before McKay turned and commented, “You know that you are still wearing the mask right?”

Lorne reached up and ran his fingers along the material in question. “Yeah. I know,” he said with a smile.

McKay switched them around so he was spooned behind him. He reached and removed the mask. Running it through his fingers, he whispered, “There could be something to this Halloween stuff.”

Lorne chuckled. “See, anything can be fun from the right perspective.”

* * *

“Hey you are here, in costume with a mask. I am impressed,” Weir stated as she approached McKay.

“Evening, Elizabeth,” acknowledged McKay. He continued, addressing her comments in an offended tone, “Of course I'm here. You said costume with mask, must attend, no exceptions. Several times in fact.”

Weir suppressed a laugh as she and Lorne exchanged greetings.

Sheppard sauntered up behind, smiling, taking in Weir's shaking. “Hey everyone. What's happening over here that so funny? I hate missing a good joke. And McKay, I'm impressed. You're actually wearing a costume and mask.”

Weir bit down on her knuckle to keep from laughing out loud, while Lorne turned to look over the party to achieve the same end. McKay threw Sheppard a cutting look. The Colonel for his part just looked confused.

“Of course I am wearing a costume. It was required,” McKay stated through gritted teeth. “This stupid masquerade was a required event. I am here as required. End of story.”

Weir had managed to compose herself. “I believe we may have Major Lorne to thank for Rodney's cooperation, at least in part. Right?” She nodded to the man in question.

“It's all about motivation,” Lorne volunteered, noticing that McKay was now looking at him and eying his mask thoughtfully.

“And what would that be?” Weir inquired innocently.

Before Lorne got a chance to respond, Sheppard jumped in. “Do not answer that, Major. And consider it an order.”

“Yes Sir,” Lorne clipped, all but saluting.

“Oh, food!” McKay was distracted by the revelation of the buffet table, dragging his lover off with him. Once the two departed, Sheppard turned to Weir, giving her an incredulous look.

“Are you crazy?” he demanded. “Asking a loaded question like that. There are some things in life I could do with out ever knowing the details of. And let me tell you, you can't rely on Lorne not to tell you. He seems to enjoy spouting on about himself and Rodney.

“Well, you might not want to know...” Weir looked Sheppard over before she moved on to join the party.

“I didn't need to know that either,” the Colonel muttered as he followed.


End file.
